blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Island/Gallery/2
Power 1: Rabbit S3E9 Lazard's treehouse.png S3E9 Lazard looking at the stolen animal powers.png S3E9 Lazard ready to try an animal power.png S3E9 Machine picks an animal power for Lazard.png S3E9 Lazard receiving bunny rabbit power.png S3E9 Lazard with bunny rabbit power.png S3E9 Lazard starts bouncing.png S3E9 Lazard bounces past the machine.png S3E9 Lazard bounces off the floor.png S3E9 Lazard bounces off a beam.png S3E9 Lazard bounces off the wall.png S3E9 Lazard bounces off some boxes.png S3E9 Lazard bounces off a shelf.png S3E9 Lazard bounces off a window.png S3E9 Lazard doesn't want bunny rabbit power anymore.png S3E9 Machine takes back bunny rabbit power.png S3E9 Lazard dazed.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout argue over the telescope.png S3E9 Lazard checking on Wartimer and Snout.png S3E9 Snout "His turn to look at the hero trucks".png S3E9 Lazard "Hero trucks?".png S3E9 Lazard looks through the telescope.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes spotted.png S3E9 Lazard "But these powers are mine now".png S3E9 Lazard searching through boxes.png S3E9 Lazard "These trucks will never get past my...".png S3E9 Humongo walls revealed.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout looking at the humongo walls.png S3E9 Humongo wall grows.png S3E9 Humongo wall shrinks again.png S3E9 Humongo walls descend the staircase.png S3E9 Lazard "Stop those trucks!".png The Humongo Walls/Gorillas S3E9 Blaze in the jungle.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes hop off a hill.png S3E9 Stripes swings on a vine.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes jump over a log.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes drive through the forest.png S3E9 First humongo wall going into place.png S3E9 First humongo wall grows.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes see the humongo wall.png S3E9 Stripes "Where did this humongous wall come from?".png S3E9 Close-up of humongo wall.png S3E9 Blaze trying to move the wall.png S3E9 Blaze "Lazard must've sent it".png S3E9 AJ "He's trying to keep us".png S3E9 Stripes "Too bad we don't have a gorilla".png|"Too bad we don't have a gorilla to help us knock down this wall." S3E9 Stripes mentioning gorillas are strong.png|"Gorillas are super strong." S3E9 AJ agrees with Stripes.png|Yeah! S3E9 Diagram of gorilla.png S3E9 Gorilla getting bananas from tree.png S3E9 Gorilla banging its chest.png S3E9 Blaze will turn into a gorilla.png S3E9 Gorilla transformation interface.png S3E9 Super strong arms materialize.png S3E9 Gorilla transformation complete.png S3E9 Blaze turning into a gorilla.png S3E9 Gorilla Blaze.png S3E9 AJ amazed by Blaze's gorilla transformation.png|"Whoo-Hoo!" S3E9 AJ boards Gorilla Blaze.png S3E9 Blaze "Gorilla smash!".png|Gorilla smash! S3E9 Blaze smashes the humongo wall.png S3E9 Stripes "Way to go, Gorilla Blaze!".png S3E9 Blaze "No humongo wall's gonna stop us now!".png S3E9 Gorilla Blaze running.png S3E9 Blaze swings on a vine.png S3E9 Stripes following Gorilla Blaze.png S3E9 Help me knock down the walls.png S3E9 Look for a wall.png S3E9 Another wall appears.png S3E9 Second wall grows.png S3E9 Blaze jumps ready.png S3E9 Blaze smashes the second wall.png S3E9 Stripes hops through the wall hole.png S3E9 Blaze "Keep looking".png|Keep looking. S3E9 Find another wall.png S3E9 Third wall appears.png S3E9 Third wall grows.png S3E9 Blaze jumps again.png S3E9 Blaze smashes the third wall.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes make it through the wall hole.png S3E9 Blaze swings off another vine.png S3E9 Find one more wall.png S3E9 Final wall appears.png S3E9 Final wall grows.png S3E9 Blaze jumping at the last wall.png S3E9 Blaze smashes the last wall.png S3E9 Stripes hops through final wall hole.png S3E9 We made it.png S3E9 Blaze "Let's get to Lazard's treehouse".png S3E9 Blaze turning back to normal.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes drive on.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes turning a corner.png Power 2: Elephant S3E9 Back at the treehouse.png S3E9 Lazard ready for another animal power.png S3E9 Animal powers swirling in the machine.png S3E9 Power coming through the vacuum.png S3E9 Lazard receiving elephant power.png S3E9 Lazard with elephant power.png S3E9 Lazard starts spraying.png S3E9 Lazard spraying water.png S3E9 Lazard sprays himself.png S3E9 Lazard doesn't want elephant power anymore.png S3E9 Machine takes back elephant power.png S3E9 Lazard in a daze again.png S3E9 Snout calling Lazard.png S3E9 Wartimer reporting to Lazard.png S3E9 Lazard "The ones I stopped".png S3E9 Snout "The thing is".png S3E9 Snout "They're getting closer".png S3E9 Lazard looks through the telescope offended.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes are getting closer.png S3E9 Lazard "They may have gotten past".png S3E9 Lazard gets another box.png S3E9 Glue globber revealed.png S3E9 Glue splats a pile of boxes.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout laughing at the glue.png S3E9 Lazard gives Wartimer and Snout orders.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout hop in the glue globber.png S3E9 Lazard "Show 'em what it can glue!".png S3E9 Glue globber flies away from the treehouse.png S3E9 Glue globber flies over the jungle.png Glue Globber/Falcons S3E9 Animal Island savannah.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes hop out of the tall grass.png S3E9 Blaze and Stripes on the savannah.png|"I sure hope we get the animal powers back soon." S3E9 Stripes "Then everything will be good as...".png|"Yeah! Then everything will be good as..." S3E9 Glue shoots near Blaze and Stripes.png|"Glue?!" S3E9 Blaze and Stripes dodging the glue.png S3E9 Stripes "Where's all this glue coming from?".png S3E9 AJ sees where the glue is coming from.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout in the glue globber.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout want to shoot the glue.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout argue again.png S3E9 Stripes "Down here on the ground".png S3E9 Blaze says they need a falcon.png S3E9 AJ likes Blaze's falcon idea.png|Yeah! S3E9 Diagram of falcon.png S3E9 Falcon flying through the air.png S3E9 Falcon diving down.png S3E9 Stripes "With that kind of speed".png S3E9 Blaze ready to become a falcon.png S3E9 Transformation interface.png S3E9 First falcon part needed.png S3E9 Curved wings materialize.png S3E9 Second falcon part needed.png S3E9 Talons materialize.png S3E9 Falcon transformation complete.png S3E9 Blaze turning into a falcon.png S3E9 Falcon Blaze.png S3E9 Falcon Blaze flies.png S3E9 Stripes amazed by Blaze's falcon form.png S3E9 Blaze "Let's use some falcon speed".png S3E9 Blaze takes to the skies.png S3E9 Blaze flies up to the glue globber.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout "Is that a falcon".png S3E9 Blaze flying toward Wartimer and Snout.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout shocked "He turned into a falcon?!".png S3E9 Snout starts firing the glue globs.png S3E9 Glue globber starts shooting glue.png S3E9 Three glue globs.png S3E9 Help me fly around them.png S3E9 Blaze dodges the first glue globs.png S3E9 Blaze made it past.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout worried.png S3E9 More glue blasts.png S3E9 AJ "Watch out, Blaze!".png S3E9 Five glue globs.png S3E9 Help me dodge the glue.png S3E9 Blaze dodges the next glue globs.png S3E9 Blaze prevails again.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout see Blaze coming.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout dumbstruck.png S3E9 Yet more glue fires.png S3E9 Wartimer and Snout fire glue in a panic.png S3E9 Six glue globs.png S3E9 Help dodge six glue globs.png S3E9 Blaze dodges the last glue globs.png S3E9 Blaze reaches the glue globber.png S3E9 Blaze rips a hole in the glue globber's balloon.png S3E9 Air let out of glue globber.png S3E9 Blaze returns to the ground.png S3E9 Stripes impressed with Blaze's flying.png|"That was amazing. I've never seen flying like that before." S3E9 AJ "And look!".png|And look! S3E9 Lazard's treehouse up ahead.png S3E9 Zoom in on Lazard's treehouse.png S3E9 Stripes "That's where he's keeping".png|"That's where he's keeping all the animal powers." S3E9 Blaze "Well, he won't have them for long".png|"Well, he won't have them for long." S3E9 Blaze "AJ, gimmie some speed!".png|AJ, gimme some speed! S3E9 Blaze and Stripes head for the treehouse.png To return to the Animal Island episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries